


To Date or Not To Date?

by BookGirlFan



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Jughead and Betty Are Secret Best Friends, Veronica is a Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: "Sorry, Betty, you can't have Archie tonight! He's takingmeto a concert!"Betty just smiled sweetly at Veronica, ignoring Archie's somewhat embarrassed expression. "That's okay, Veronica. I'm already going out with someone."





	To Date or Not To Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging around in my writing folder for over a month, so as a birthday present to myself, I'm finally posting it!

"Sorry, Betty, you can't have Archie tonight! He's taking _me_ to a concert!" 

Betty just smiled sweetly at Veronica, ignoring Archie's somewhat embarrassed expression. "That's okay, Veronica. I'm already going out with someone." 

"You are?" Archie interrupted. "With who?" 

"You needn't sound so surprised," she frowned at him. "I have plenty of dates that aren't with Archie." 

"Yes, but you still always come back to our Archiekins, don't you, Betty darling?" Veronica cooed, cuddling closer into Archie's side.

Archie, for once, would not be distracted by Veronica's attentions. "But who are you going out with tonight, Betty?"

"I'm going to the movies with Jughead." 

Betty's words caused Archie to spit out the mouthful of milkshake he had just taken. "Jughead?" he spluttered. "Jug doesn't date anyone!" 

She rolled her eyes. "It's a friend date. We do hang out without you sometimes, you know." 

"Date? Blech!" Jughead suddenly slid in beside Betty. He mimed a vomiting motion. "Who's the poor sucker this time, Betty?" 

"Why, it's you, Juggie!" Veronica grinned. "Apparently, you've got a date tonight with our favourite blonde." 

"The movies tonight?" He waved a dismissive hand at them. "That's not a date, that's just our regular night out." 

"Regular?" Archie questioned. 

He shrugged. "Sure. It's usually Thursday, to catch the new movies, but Betty had family over and couldn't leave." 

"Betty!" Veronica turned her smirk on the blonde. "You've been going steady with Jughead this whole time and never told us!" 

"No way, Veronica," Betty said firmly. "We're just friends." 

Jughead stole Archie's milkshake, taking a big gulp. "Yeah. I wouldn't go steady with anyone, not even Betty." 

"Not _even_ Betty?" Veronica's beautiful lips turned down in a scowl. "You think Betty would be a better date than someone else?" _Like me?_ hung heavy in the air. 

"Sure." Jughead shrugged, seemingly oblivious. "She's nicer, kinder, and pays for her own ticket. Who could be a better date?" 

Metaphorical steam blew out Veronica's ears. She snatched her cellphone out of her purse. "Smithers? Buy up two movie tickets for all the shows next week!" She hung up her cellphone. "I'm taking you to the movies, Jughead Jones, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" 

"But Ron, we have a date next Saturday!" Archie pleaded. 

For a moment it looked like Veronica might relent, but it passed quickly. "Sorry, Archiekins, but I'm not letting anyone say they are better than Veronica Lodge!" She stormed out of the chocklit shop, dress swirling behind her. 

There was quiet for a few moments, as calm settled once again over the three sitting in the booth. 

"Are you really going to go out with Veronica, Juggie?" Betty asked, concerned. They both ignored Archie moping on the other side of the booth. "I know you don't do dates, and she can be a bit... hard to handle." 

"This isn't a real date, just Veronica trying to prove a point." Jughead slurped up more milkshake. "If Veronica wants to prove she's a good date, who am I to argue? Just wait until I tell her a good date buys the popcorn!" He grinned, hair flopping down and falling over one eye. Betty and Archie laughed. With Jughead, it really was always about the food. 

"Speaking of, there's free popcorn samplers at the mall this afternoon. Want to come with?" 

Betty looked over at Archie, who was back to being distracted by his canceled date. "Not this time, Jug." 

He shrugged. "Okay. See you later!" He tossed Betty a quick wink, then left, leaving Archie and Betty alone in the booth. 

Archie didn't even look up, still staring disconsolately down at the table. "How could she skip out on our date to go out with Jughead, of all people? I already bought the tickets!" 

Betty smiled innocently. "You know, Archie, _I'm_ free next Saturday." 

He brightened immediately. "That's a great idea! Betty, would you like to go to a dance next weekend?" 

"Oh, Archie," she melted. "Nothing would make me happier." 

Next time she saw Jughead, she decided, she would buy him as many burgers as he could eat.


End file.
